Twice in a lifetime
by harrys girl5
Summary: He was in love, she never telll, but secretly she wanted him as well. A H/H fic.! Follow them through fifth year and after. What happened between them? or better say what happened to Hermione? What happened for the title to be twice in a life time? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Twice in a lifetime.  
  
By: harry´s girl  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone I did it!!!!!!!!!! I had a lot of ideas in my pretty precious head.hehehe, but I finally wrote it down! Iam sooooo happy right now! But straight to the point. English is not my first language, so these means that there might be some major orthographic mistakes, but anywhoooo.(as my dear friend love to say, you know who you are) I'll try to correct them before posting. I have, I think three Betas not sure, but this chapter (well most of it) has been checked by the great Noriko!!!!!! She is sooooo cool! So please don't judge me by my spelling, but for the ideas behind it. Hahahah!  
  
Disclaimers: Definitely not mine! Pleaaaaase who are we kiding. This all belong to the great and mighty J.K.Rowling,  
  
*Chapter 1: It all started.  
  
So go on with the show!!!!  
  
°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()=?¡°!"#$%&/()= ?¡  
  
It all started when Harry saw his best friend that day at King Cross station. She had change (A/N: for the best!) She had a figure that many girls would envy, had cut her hair to her shoulders and wasn't bushy anymore.  
Her long legs were covered only by a black mini-skirt (well not that mini! Like three inches above the knee) a white thank top with a black jacket (A/N: kinda like the ones that Buffy uses.. hehehehe I admit it I like Buffy! But anyway. the jackets she wares are pretty coo!) In Harry's eyes she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Harry was fifteen so you can understand now why he had started to get interested in girls. She was fourteen, but looked amazing.  
  
He had done a lot of thinking to the kiss she had given him at the end of their forth year. He didn't understand what had happen. As always the Dursleys were a pain in the neck, but he survived. Mysteriously someone had dropped a letter in the living room from Sirius, saying that they better treating him well or else they'll pay. Since then thing went pretty well for him.  
  
All summer he thought about it, what did it mean, it was his first encounter with the opposite sex, so naturally he didn't know what to think. Then almost at the end of the summer he decided that it was nothing, that he just imagining things.  
  
But when he saw her all the reasoning he did over the summer about her went over board. She looked beautiful, and in that moment he hoped she had a secret reason why she kissed him at the end of forth year.  
  
Throughout the fifth year Harry discovered how much he liked Hermione.  
  
He was handsome, but he didn't notice it. A lot of girls were interested in him. Lets just say he no longer was the scrawny little boy with baggy clothes. He was tall with black hair all spiky and disheveled (as always, you can't change that big important fact!) Quidditch had made its work, he was now built up and quite strong (not Shwasheneger type, but strong..hehehe) with his trademark glasses.  
  
During the whole year he didn't made any move that could leave a hint to Hermione about his feelings, but every time she would get any near him, his heart would start to bump so fast that it was almost painful. His hands would start to sweat and sometimes depending on how close she was he would stutter.  
  
He didn't go out with any girl the whole year, and it was kindda a relive for him to see that neither Hermione was dating.  
  
At the end of fifth year Harry was sad for not be able to see Hermione for the summer (Dumbledore order Harry to stay the whole summer with the Dursleys. Eeewwwwyy!) When they arrived at King Cross, Harry was hoping for a good bye like the one last year, and it came. A hug and a little peck in the cheek, but for his disappointment she did the exactly the same for Ron!! That kindda depressed him.  
  
But he didn't give up, he was going to plan the whole summer how to get near her. Find the courage to tell her his feeling because maybe there was an opportunity for him to make a move or a chance of her to like him back.  
  
So eventually the summer was coming to an end, he had made a lot of thinking and was ready to do it. Harry was ready to let Hermione Granger know his feelings towards her.  
  
Harry, who needed to get to the Hogwarts Express for the new year, was having some problems. Because how was he going to get there?  
  
Uncle Vernon had made it very clear that he was not going to take him there. It was the first year in which he didn't know how he was going to go. Even last year Ron sent Pig a week before telling him that his Mr. Weasley and Charlie were going to pick him up. He wasn't sure what to do.  
  
But then he remembered that he was sixteen, he was no longer a child and that he could travel alone. He made his decision two weeks before leaving. In which he decided to do something productive with his time.  
  
He started to run every morning, very early. (A/N: I mean he can't practice Qudditch so its like the second best thing and besides can you imagine Harry running.OMG it would be a great view!) After his long run, he would go to the shower to get off all the sweat and dirt from the exercise. And then, his favorite thing that could occupy his mind better than anything else. Writing letters to Hermione. He just wrote and wrote whatever he felt that moment. Hermione was the only person besides Domboldre and Sirius that really knew what had happen after the Triwizard Cup had taken Cedric and Harry to the graveyard were Voldemort was waiting to kill him. He had said everything to her; he could trust her with his life. He loved the way he could tell her everything, and how she understood him perfectly.  
  
When the last letter from Hermione arrived the night before going back to Hogwarts, Harry realized that he no longer liked Hermione, But that he loved her!! He understood that "love" was a ´big word` and that some people would say that he is way to young to know the meaning of it.  
  
But how the way he felt not be love? He wanted to be with her, really badly. It had to be love, there wasn't another explanation. It just had to be!!  
  
September first arrived as a normal day at 4 Private Drive, as if nothing important was happening during the day to one of the members of the house. Of course that Harry didn't bother to say anything, liked they even cared!!! He had waked up early around eight a clock sharp and started to get ready. He was all done and ready to leave with Hedwig in her cage, when he decided to do something that he would probably regret later. He went inside to say good bye.  
  
The Dursleys only acknowledge his presence when he cleared his throat. He say good bye and turn around. Not expecting anything more from them. But to his surprise Dudley say goodbye to him! It was barely a whisper, but Harry was sure that he had heard correctly. When he turned to look at Dudley, they just stared to each other eyes for a couple of seconds before Dudley cut the connection by returning his gaze at his breakfast.  
  
Harry just smiled knowingly, there were things that you can truly treasured if you don't say anything. And that moment was one of those. His cousin showed that maybe only maybe there was still hope. And by caring you could change anything or anyone. Because Harry could have left without saying or informing the Durselys, but he cared and that's what makes the difference.  
  
Harry called the Knight Bus and went to King Cross. He passed trough platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express, which was going to take him back home. He looked around for his friends ( A/N: Honestly we all know who he really was looking for! Hahaha) And there she was, that's when he saw her looking even more beautiful that he remembered and if possible, falling in love with her all over again. She looked amazing, incredible, beautiful and more. The problem was that Harry wasn't the only one looking at Hermione. He could swear that even Malfoy had eyed her and that infuriated him.  
  
Eventually he made his way towards her, and did what have been in his mind since the last day he saw her and for the whole summer. He hugged her. She was a little surprised at first by the sudden action, but at the end give in and hugged him with as much enthusiasm as he was giving her.  
  
They both went looking for Ron inside the train, but as usual the Weasleys were running late. Although only two Weasleys were going back to Hogwarts for the year, Harry knew how crazy could be trying to leave early from "the Burrow".  
  
They choose a compartment and settled down, he was happy being so close to her after so long and knew from the moment when he saw her pushing the trolley with her trunk a couple of minutes ago that what he felt for her was indeed love. He may have had doubts before, but know he was sure about all his feelings.  
  
And was happy knowing that he was going to tell her. Everything.  
  
The ride went well, Ron had arrived two minutes before leaving arguing with Ginny about something that neither Harry nor Hermione understood. As always. Ginny fell quiet the moment she saw Harry and sat inside the compartment with them. Apparently she hadn't gotten over her big crush.  
  
Harry was very uncomfortable, because Ginny kept starring at him while he was starring at Hermione and he could sense that she was uncomfortable too, well since Ginny appeared.  
  
She was reading a book, but kept shifting in her seat and glancing towards Ginny from time to time. Was that disdain in her eyes? Harry couldn't think why Hermione was looking at Ginny like that.  
  
They arraived and went inside to the Great Hall to have the welcome back feast, Harry heard that he was the new Gryffindor Prefect with Hermione. And that they would have to spend more time together planning stuff ( he didn't care, at least he would be with her) for the school. For his disappointment Malfoy was made Prefect too, I mean Sanpe is the Slytherin Head of House and Malfoy is his favorite student. Although Harry didn't know why. He knew for a fact that Snape was in the good side and also that Lucios Malfoy is a Death Eater, follower of Voldemort. It didn't click. Any way he didn't spend much time trying to figure out Snape in the first place.  
  
The first week of school went well, Harry was going to his first Prefect meting of the year on Friday after dinner. He hadn't told Hermione yet that he loved her, because he was waiting for the right time. And it was going to be at the coming Hogsmeade weekend. He had planned everything, first a romantic lunch in a restaurant, (they go to hogsmeade during the day, so it cant be dinner) although she wouldn't know that. Then a walk around the lake, seat in a blanket to look at the stars, and finally the big revelation. The one that would change everything, hopefully for the best.  
  
But that day never came.  
  
In that meting everything change. The Qudditch captain of the Ravenclaw team was made a Prefect too. He and Hermione hit it well. At first they only talk, but then he asked her out. To the Hogsmeade weekend that Harry had planned to confess his love.  
  
It was devastating for him. At first he thought that they wouldn't last, but boy was he for a surprise. A week later he asked her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Now, is when Harry knew that he had lost her for good. She had said yes.  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey!!!!! What you all think about it. It's my first solo fic, soooooo please be gentle with me! I would love to know what people think about it, iam open to suggestions, comments, anything! Remember that iam not at the top of my class in spelling (nor English now that I think about it) so excueeseme( like in Zoolander.hahaha!!!!) for any error in the story! Oh, oh oh :jumping around, like needing to go to the bathroom: and don't forget to do that thing that you all are supposed to do at the end of every fic. Review!!!!!!! Please. Hehehehehehe!  
  
Well seeya all next chapter, hopefully very soon!  
  
@harry´s girl@ 


	2. Finding out some truths

Twice in a Lifetime

By: harrys girl

Author Notes: Hey!!! Everyone I am back with more of my story!!! I guess that most of you already have read Book five (Well good for you) hahah no just jk. Well now I have and I just want to say…. WHY GOD WHY!!!!!!?!?!? It took a while to reach me b/c I order it from amazon, and I don't live in the sates sooooo…. It takes a while to reach Cancun!!! I had already found out who dies, b/c some authors of some stories just spill it out without thinking of other people. Iam still thinking if I will do anything about it in my story haven't decided yet oh well I still don't need that character so I still can go on with my story without it.

Thanx to all this people who reviewed!!!!!!!! 

Miss Marauder: thankx gal!!! Love the new chapter of Foolish love! Really great story, but hey everyone who is doing publicity? Hahahaha no really hurry, because cant wait to see James freaking out. You know with the whole fork thing in the Great Hall, Iam waiting for that scene!!!!

Slytherin- fanatic: thanx Jessie!!!! Iam glad that you liked my beginning, and hope you'll like what's going to happen next!

Luna-Elentari: Hey who you doing!! Love the new story!!!! And wow so many reviews really you very lucky, well its not about luck you _are_ a really good author!!!

Me, wHo ElsE?: thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot to me, and also thankx for keeping track of all our stories, really thank you!!!

She-who-most-not-be-named: Hey steph thanx for reviewing and iam waiting to see more of your story, and maybe more of all the things we discuss, you remember right!!? And if you need any help just ask ok? Not that you need it, but who knows. 

Cossette: thank you and here it is, and I hope you like it!!

usha88: wow thank you very much!!! That really inspires you know? Because it gives me force to keep going, now iam not embarrassed with this story!!1

AlienSmile13: hey girl thankyou sooooo much, love all the mails that you send me!!!

And now everyone hope that all of you liked my new ch.

Chapter 2: Finding out some truths

Harry couldn't believe it, the nerve of that guy. How could he even looked at her.

During the first weeks he couldn't even looked at Hermione, he was so angry, the problem was that he was angry with himself. Not with Hermione and ignoring her the way he was doing without a real reason make him even more angry.

She didn't know what happen to Harry for him to be behaving the way he was.

She looked happy, well at least that was what Harry could see, she and Mathew (that's the name of the guy) were always together. In the Great Hall, eating sometimes at the Ravenclaw table or at the Gryffindor table, in the halls holding hands, in classes that they shared, and in the library. 

One time Harry saw Hermione and Mathew in the library sharing notes very close to each other and it was really painful for him, it was as if Hermione was betraying him. He knew it was a stupid thing to feel I mean its just a library nothing more, but he knew how much it means for her having someone there with her during those long study hours, and it was always a honor for Harry to be the one there with her.

What was making him angry from that scene was that Mathew probably had went there by his own freewill, and that he does go there to study not like him, just to stare at his best friend while she is reading or biting her lip in concentration. 

She knew that Harry didn't really wanted to be there or enjoyed having to spend his free time in the library, but it was as if he didn't care, always showing nothing but a big smile towards her, although inside he was probably falling asleep. And she really appreciated that of him. But didn't know why he do it.

But the worst for Harry was yet to come.

And it was when he saw them kissing. He went paled and felt that his lunch was coming out in no time. Of course he knew that they had kissed before, but he had hopes that maybe they hadn't. All the hopes disappeared now that he had seen it.

Ron started to notice how Harry was acting towards the whole Hermione/Mathew situation, but couldn't figure it out.( come on he is dense!!!!!) But when he saw the way Harry paled one day in the common room during a very passionate kiss between Hermione and Mathew, he just put one and one together.

_Harry is avoiding Hermione, Hermione is with Mathew, he doesn't talk about her or with her since the Mathew fella asked her out. Harry cant even look at Hermione properly in the eye._

And then it hit him,Harry Potter has a major crush and it is his best friend, well not him! but Hermione!!! How could he be so blind, its so obvious. But then it hit him too how Harry probably feels, the couple did look happy.

Ron decide that he was going to help Harry, he could get any girl he wanted, and Ron was going to show Harry that there are other fishes in the sea. What Ron didn't know was, that Harry didn't have a little crush, he was truly and deeply in love with her. 

But what Harry, Ron, everyone even Mathew didn't know was that Hermione wasn't happy, well not completely as she pretends to be. On the contrary she felt miserable. She had said yes to the date, because Mathew is really nice and cute, but why had she said yes to be his girlfriend, she wasn't sure.

She wasn't in love with Mathew.

She didn't feel that thing, that rush of emotions passing trough her body. She didn't feel any chemistry when they were kissing, nothing. She didn't feel that they were the only ones in miles and that if they were together it didn't matter what could happen around, because they had each other. Or when you feel complete just knowing he is there by your side guiding you through the dark and lost without him.

And she just didn't feel it.

#$%&/()=?¡]°!"#$%&/()=?¡]°!"#$%&/()=?¡]°!"#$%&/()=?¡]°!"

Christmas was getting closer and closer, and Hermione felt like something was missing in her, something that meant a lot to her.

Harry started to talk to her again after Halloween, but things weren't the same between them and would never be. Hermione didn't understand why Harry had stopped talking to her in the first place, she had asked him but he didn't had a real answer. The conversations were never the same either, they just talked about superficial things. 

This hurt Hermione, they used to talk about everything, Harry had trusted her with his secrets and fears, she knew all about what had happen in forth year. Now they never talked like that.

Ron knew why Harry was acting the way he was. He was jealous and heartbroken. Ron went to talked with his girlfriend Lavander to create a plan and asked her to help him get a girl who would go out in a date with Harry. He had to explain everything to Lavander for her to be able to help, this means he had to tell her about Harry having a crush in Hermione.

Lavander felt bad for Harry and assured Ron that she would do anything in her hands to find someone and he didn't had to worry about anything, besides as Lavander had said to him_ It wont be that hard! He has girls behind him just wanting to talk to him! And he _is_ pretty cute. _

With that final statement Ron made a face, but Lavander kissed him making him forget about it. He made her promised not to tell anyone or else Harry would never forgive him. 

Of course Lavander had a hard time keeping the secret to herself , but she had promised. It was just every time she saw Hermione and Mathew together holding hands or kissing, she wanted to shout at the top of her lungs that she was stupid by not seeing how Harry was madly in love with her, or even slap her to bring some senses in her.

Lavander had being keeping an eye at Harry, and she could tell that Harry had more than a little crush, he had change completely, he wasn't the same guy he used to be,

But in the other hand Hermione did look happy, and it would be selfish of her try to ruin a beautiful relationship as the one they had.

So instead she continue with the plan that Ron had give her, the Get-a-girl-for-Harry-plan. She did a list with all the candidates how could be perfect for him. But at the end she had the perfect one. She was crazy for him, she constantly talk about him and every time he would enter the room she would be staring at him with a dreamy stare. She was perfect!!! Or so she thought….

It wasn't suppose to end there, but couldn't help myself. Its really better like this, but I will hurry posting the new chapter. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWD MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!! I know that this ch. Isn't very interesting, but now we know some things about Hermione!!!! She is not that in love with Mathew as she pretends to be!!! She feels as if something was missing, I wonder what could that be???

(everyone try and guess !!!! it is simple) hahahaha well people seeeyyaaaa soon and may the force be with you!!!!!!! :Sigh: love that!!! Sorry.


	3. Almost finding out

**Twice in a lifetime: By harrys girl.**

**Chapter 3: **Almost finding out.

**A/N: **Hey everyone another chappi!!! This one is really long, and I don't know if yall like it. But in this chapter things change!!

SOOOO please read and review yal.!!!

Thank you some much to all this people who reviewed!!!

**Snoopy:** Thankyou! Here it is.

**She-who-must-not-be-named: **Gracias, gracias mushasha! I liked your new story, a little too angsty. But you know me I love to suffer and cry. Do you remember the story I had written a long time ago, do you think I should posted? Well in English.

**Ruth: **Thank you so much I am glad that your liking my story, and I hope you liked this new chappi!!!

**Jessi: **Hey jessi, don't worry in this chapter we all see who the perfect girl is!

**Gold Silk: **Wow your very nice and thank you and mmmh…. Yall find out who it is in this beautiful ch. Hahahaha! No really in this chapter a lot of thing happened.

**Miss Marauder: **Oh gal thankx for all the flattering words and I wish you enjoy this new chapter!!

Let the show begin!

The day arrived for the people who were leaving during the holidays.

Harry had been avoiding Hermione as much as he could and couldn't be happier as when Professor McGonagall was passing out the list for the people who were staying.

He knew that Hermione was leaving to spend the holidays with her parents in France; apparently the Grangers fall in love with the place since they were there back in Hermione summer before third year.

Ron was leaving too, Mrs. Weasley wanted all her kids to be home for Christmas, because Mr. Weasley was having a promotion at work, and according to her it was something for celebration. Harry had been invited, but he didn't feel like going.

He felt that he was another Weasley and he was treated at ´the Borrow´ as another Weasely, but he wasn't and as much as he loved the family he wasn't. He didn't want to ruin their Christmas.

To his great disappointment Mathew was staying.

The common room was going to be his; there were a couple of seventh years that probably stayed to use the library as much as possible before the N.E.W.Ts, so it didn't matter.

            During the whole time Harry practiced Qudditch all day, everyday creating new moves and tactics, that the only way to forget how messed up was his life right now.

And besides he needed the new game plans for the team, as he had been named the captain for Gryffindor at the beginning of his sixth year since Angelina graduated.

He had to share the pitch, and hated it. Mathew liked to practice too. He was captain like Harry, and as well needed to start to make some tactics, Harry felt that Mathew planned to use the pitch on purpose just to make him angry.

If it were another person who needed to use the pitch he wouldn't mind or have a problem, well except the Slytherin.

It was that Harry couldn't stand the guy, he was obnoxious and stupid well according to Harry, and in reality he wasn't stupid in the academics nor at the Quidditch Harry was just exaggerating. But sometimes Mathew didn't understand Ron's quick come backs towards one of Hermione's cleverest insults, Harry who has spend a lot of time with those two could get them and sometimes even give one comment himself.

Christmas dinner was superb, as always, he had received presents from Ron who gave him a book of the Chuddly Cannons; the Weasley's twins gave him a huge package full of stuff for pranks.

Mrs. Weasley usual present with sweets and a sweater with a big C for captain and snitch flying around. It was fun seeing the snitch fly from one side of the sweater to the other.

Dobby (socks), Ginny (a shirt, but wasn't sure if he liked it, it was bright green), Hagrid (some rock cakes and a Snidget, a funny really cool animal, he put it in Hedwig´s cage until he could get one for it.).

Remus send him some things from Sirius and photos from his parents when they were younger. Hermione send him a book of famous quotes and passages of stories. She send too, a card trying to sound as if the past months nothing had happen between them and inside of the card she listed her favorites ones and the page to find them. The book had some really cool ones from amazing people, others who were not so amazing (Homer Simpson "Uup") and others that are part of famous stories.

One of her favorites that had put at the card was one part that Juliet had said in The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet from William Shakespeare.

He appreciated the book, but how she had even put her favorites for him to know, was what he really appreciated. It made him feel that that was the way of her of telling him that she as well wants to bring things to their friendship, not just he.

And last but not least an unexpected present.

From Loony (Luna) Lovegood

She sent some sweets and a journal to write down thing that we want to say, but don't know how. Inside the journal he found a note, it said:

_            Just because we can't see them, it doesn't mean they are not listening._

_                        By writing it and with time, it will become easier._

_                                               -Luna Lovegood._

Harry was left speechless, but remember the conversation that he had had with her at the end of fifth year and it did make sense. He could still talk to him.

Since the gift his perspective ant the way he saw Luna changed, no one was going to call her Loony no longer in front of him.

The day before the students return to school, Harry was in a late flying around the pitch. He notice a shadow in the window from the Gryffindor locker room, it was the same shadow that he had seen before during his training.

He wanted to know what it was, before he wasn't sure if he had seen something. But today he had definitely seen it.

            What he did was as if he had finish with his training and was heading back to the castle flying, but when he passed the lockers he landed and hide until whatever it was comes out.

But what left the changing room when Harry was supposed to be at the castle made his blood boil.

            It was Mathew, spying on him. On his tactics and moves. He was in such a sock that he didn't even notice that Mathew was already at the doors of the school.

            That was it. That was the limit. First he beats him at asking Hermione out, then he becomes her boyfriend, he kisses Hermione and now he spies on him, and tries to still and copy him!!

Harry was so angry at that time that he could only see red all around him. He was walking so fast towards the school, thinking of the things he was going to do to Mathew the moment he see him, that didn't heard Hagrid shouting his name.

He got inside the castle and start looking for him, Harry remembered were the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room was from on time he went on a date with a Ravenclaw. 

He runs towards there without thinking properly. That's the problem with Harry, when he gets too angry he can't think or reason properly.

Mathew was walking to his common room, he was mad with himself. He had been spying on Harry, and wasn't sure why.

He had reached the entrance and was going to give the password to the statue (I am not sure how is supposed to look the Ravenclaw entrance) when he heard some one approaching him, turning around to look at the person.

He saw Harry walking fast and with a face that made him sacred. He didn't know if try to run for it or just hide in a corner.

            Instead he stayed trying to act cool and collected as if nothing had happened, pretending as if he hadn't been doing anything for the past two weeks. 

            "Hey Harry wha-"  But Mathew didn't have time to finish what he was going to say before Harry's punch was being connected to his jaw. All Harry's anger and frustration was being released towards the Ravenclaw. And I mean released!! He beat the crap out of him!!! But thanks to Hagrid who was looking for him wanting to talk to him stopped the fight. Or Harry would have probably killed him.

Hermione had a long train raid back to school the next day. Ron, Lavander, Pravati, Neville and Ginny were seated at the same compartment as her.

Everyone was havi8ng a great time between themselves, but Hermione was anxious to be at school. Paravati started to tease her that she was missing Mathew and that she would be seeing him soon. All laugh, but Hermione had to fake, true she was anxious, not because she wanted to see Mathew but Harry.

            _Is it wrong to think about your best friend, when you should be thinking about your boyfriend? _She supposed that it was normal. She had known Harry for much longer than Mathew. (Yeah right!!! You will be thinking about a best friend when you haven't seen your boyfriend for more than 3 weeks!!!! Aha)

            And there was something about Ginny that was bothering her; she just wanted to get out of the compartment. A minute after the train had leave King Cross station Lavander asked Ginny if they could talk alone outside for a minute. This puzzled Hermione, although Lavander is dating Ron, she and Ginny were never that closed. When they return Ginny had a smug face, as if to show she had won something.

            Hermione could swear that that face was for her. That Ginny wanted to show her that she was happy about something as if defying her, as if to show that she had won.

Which leave Hermione even more puzzled, she couldn't wait to get to school so she could get away from Ginny and finally see Harry.  

            Hermione couldn't be happier as when she stepped inside the Great Hall looking for Harry. He was nowhere to be at the Gryffindor table. So quickly without anyone noticing she left to the common room. She didn't even glance at the Ravenclaw table, but if she had, she would have seen someone looking at her with sadness, and then stared down at the plate.

            She was now worried. _Why would Harry skip dinner?   _

He was nowhere to be seen at the common room, and neither at sixth year's boy's dorm. She got sad to see that Harry didn't even care that she had return…well all.

She, who couldn't enjoy herself in France because couldn't stop thinking all day about her raven-hair friend who was spending Christmas by himself.

She, who felt guilty of leaving him when things between them were a little rocky.

And he, he didn't care.

Harry was in the Astronomy Tower seated in the floor resting his back at the wall and his knees at eye level (I have no idea how to explain that) thinking of what had happened in the last 24hours.

            He now regrets the fight, now that he could think clearly he regret it. 

Hermione was going to be mad at him, and he didn't know if he could take it. When he was the one mad, he knew that things weren't going to get out of hand, he would never separated himself from her, only if it meant as a friend. He knows that they have distant lately, but not completely. He needs her.

            And now she will probably never want to talk to him again. 

 "Oh Harry, why can you think before act?" Harry said while putting his face in his hands.

            Hermione had been waiting at the common room for hours until she got tired of waiting and decided to go look for him himself. Once outside the portrait she came face to face with….

(Don't yall worry I wouldn't leave yall there!!!)

Mathew. (sorry, but Harry will come later)

            "Mathew! Hey I was…Oh my god! What happened to you!?" Hermione said approaching Mathew slowly with wide eyes.

            "Hey Hermione" Mathew said a little low and with a tone of sadness.

Hermione didn't notice his tone and just continued "Mathew what happen to you?"

Mathew was ignoring her question. "So, I saw you at the great Hall, but you just… leave with out saying hi"

            "Oh am, yeah sorry… It was just…"

            "You just were looking for Harry right?" Mathew said a little more forcefully "You know, I was there, and you didn't even looked at the Ravenclaw table" "I mean you would expect that your girlfriend would want to see you since they haven't seen each other for more than 3 weeks!!" He now said shouting.

            "Who did this to you" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

            "Arrrggh Hermione!!…" Mathew turn to look at the side to calm down " You wanna now who?!" He said with the same force as before, apparently the look at the side didn't help. "I'll tell you who… Harry did this to me!"

Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

            "You heard me, he hit me without a reason… how could you be friends with him, they were right when they said that he was unstable"

Hermione wasn't listening she was processing the information. _Harry? It can be._ She was moving her head side to side as if to denied it. "Your wrong…Harry is not like that… he would never-

            "But he did! Ask him yourself if you don't believe me, go on"

Hermione was quiet looking at the floor "Your wrong" she repeated a little more forcefully looking at him.

            "You know Hermione, I think he has something for you, he never liked me, but to hit me because of it?!"

            "You know what I…I…I need to go" Hermione said starting to walk away with her hand up in front of him as to stop him of talking more, confusion written all over her face at his last words.

Mathew just stayed there standing looking how Hermione walked away from him, knowing that it would be last time he will be with her. _I lost her._

I know I know it isn't a good ch. But really the story is heading to juicy stuff, so yall don't worry!! So please review!!! I love reviews!!! They help to keep going! Hehehe, but hey no pressure!

Seeeyaaa all soon!!!! And may the force be with you!!


	4. Letting go

Twice in a Lifetime 

**By: harrys girl**

**Author notes: **Hey yall!! I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter, I know that it was long but things are going to change.

Keep reading and thank you all for the wonderful support. PleAsE  rEaD  aNd  ReViEw!!!  

Thank you for all the people who reviewed chapter 3!!! 

Here it is!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4: Letting go 

            Hermione didn't know were to go, or what to do. She keeps thinking Mathews word over and over.

_He is wrong _she thought _Harry would never…well…not without a reason._

_Oh, god! When did things got so complicated!? And then, what Mathew said, about Harry having something for me…what did hr meant. I mean, well yeah, his my best friend of course he has something for me!!_

_But did he implied…_

Suddenly Hermione saw that she had walked out of the school and was now standing near the lake.

"And how the hell did I get here" Hermione said with annoyance and frustration.

"Hermione…

                                                                              */*/*/*

            Ron was walking towards the Gryffindor common room a little tired and not feeling so well.

"Aaah, I should have never eat that fifth desert"

When he spotted Mathew standing as a statue a couple of feet's away from the portrait hole.

"Ah…Mathew, hey man…are you looking for Hermione…do you want me to call her for you" Ron said while pointing towards the Fat Lady.

"No Ron thanks" Mathew said "I am just leaving" But Mathew didn't even move.

Ron who was near now from Mathew looked at him properly saw what had happened to him. "Jeez man, what the hell happen to you" Ron said with a surprised expression.

Mathew didn't answer Ron's question, but slowly started to laugh.

"How could I not see it before?" Mathew said as if talking to himself or not noticing Ron in front of him. "She is always talking about him, thinking if he is alright-

"Er" was Ron's intelligent answer with a very confused face. Mathew just keep going but with a small realization smile not leaving him. 

" I mean…she is never like that with me. I should have known…how could I be so blind, it al fits-

"Am…hey, if this is about Hermione, I think I should be leaving-

"No!" Mathew said finally noticing that Ron was in front of him and about all the things he had been saying. " I am sorry, it's not fair to you… I mean she's your best friend" Mathew slowly walked next to Ron and put a hand in his shoulder looking straight ahead of him.

" It was nice meeting you Ron, you're a good person" By now Ron didn't know what to say.

" I hope you and Lavander stayed together, its clearly that you two love each other, more than I can say… good bye Ron" Mathew walked away from Ron. Ron turned around staring at Mathews back without a clue of what to do.

Suddenly Mathew stopped dead in his tracks and still looking straight ahead said. "Would you tell me how is she from time to time?"

" I ah, I…" Ron was speechless.

" Please Ron, would you?"

"Yes mate, sure"

Turning his head so they were looking eye to eye he said " Take care of her for me"

" Of course" Ron said without even thinking it twice.

Mathew gave Ron a half smile and nodded, then turn around this time he did not turn back and Ron stared at him until he was out of sight.

Ron now forgetting his stomach ache, forgetting to go look for Harry, climbed in trough the portrait hole and went directly to his dorm.

" I am telling you Seamus, football is interesting! Just because there are no brooms evolved doesn't mean it's boring!" was Dean angry voice saying.

" Yeah mate, whatever" Seamus said dismissingly.

Ron passes them without looking, straight to his four-poster bed. Closing the curtains. Replaying Mathew's conversation over and over again in his head, each time making no sense what so ever. 

                                                                                */*/*/*

            Ginny had come to the Great Hall expecting to see Harry, but as well as Hermione she saw that he wasn't at the Gryffindor table.

She was seated when she saw Hermione entering, and saw how Hermione scanned the table, made a sigh, turn around and leave. 

Ginny quickly turn her gaze towards Mathew staring at where Hermione had been, and then looked down at his plate. Ginny was left with her mouth hanging open; Hermione hadn't even looked his way. And now that Ginny looked at Mathew properly he was all bruised and beaten.

            _Now Hermione really crossed the line_ Ginny thought  _Well anyway I have more important things to worry about. Now… what I am going to wore, should I use makeup?… Nah she never uses and Harry likes her._

Yes that's right, Ginny knew about Harry's crush for Hermione. Come on, how could she not know. She spends half her time staring at someone who spends half his time staring at Hermione.

            _Well maybe some lip-gloss…what should I say?_

And as all you al notice Ginny was going on a date with Harry Potter. Her dreams were coming true; at first she thought it was a dream. But no, it was happening and it's going to happen.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Ginny arrived with Ron at King Cross station early, something that shocked half the train who all knew very well the Weasley's for being late.

_They quickly found Hermione with Lavander and Parvati, later after Neville joining them. _

_Suddenly Lavander stands and leans towards Ginny's ear "Can we talk outside for a minute please Ginny"_

_            "Aam…sure lets go" Ginny said standing up._

_Ginny saw that no one had pay attention of their little exchange of words, well except Hermione who was looking at them intently._

_Once Lavander had closed the compartment door she said "Ginny, please don't be mad with me…" letting a sigh out "But I kindda choose you to…how do I say this… go out on a date with Harry"_

_Ginny's mouth open and her eyes were as if they were going to fall out of their sockets._

_            "Look, Ron asked me to think of someone who might go out with Harry, because he has been down lately-_

_            "Yeah I know, I've notice" said Ginny recovering her voice._

_            "Well the thing is that he kindda, he…he doesn't know about it"_

_Lavander didn't say anything about Harry having a crush on his best friend or anything._

_            "Oh" realization hitting her "You want me to go on a date with Harry, that he doesn't even know he is going to?"_

_            "Yeah" Lavander said slowly with an eye closed expecting a blow from the redhead._

_            "Soooo…why would I be angry! Are you kidding me! Oh my god!!!! I would love to go, oh thank you so much Lavander!"_

_Ginny hugged Lavander and then started to jump up and down. Lavander couldn't breath "No prob, but I cant breath"_

_            "Oh sorry" Ginny said letting her go._

_            "Well let's go inside…Ah and Ginny, not a word to anyone, if some wouldn't find out your brother might kill me"_

_            "Yeah not a word"_

_They got inside the compartment and Ginny couldn't help but feel superior towards Hermione. She had won; she was going to get Harry, something she had dreamed since she was 11._

_            ´Sorry girl, but you never even looked at him, now he is going to be mine´ Ginny thought._

_                                                                               */*/*/*_

Harry got to his feet's and went to the top of the Astronomy tower to look at the stars and the moon. He wanted to see Hermione because he had really missed her, but in the other hand he was terrified of what she might say to him.

            _´What if she doesn't want to see me again or if she…_

Harry didn't wanted to think anymore "ifs", but suddenly one if that hadn't crossed his mind came. ´_But what if she understands why I did it, maybe she doesn't approves it but understands it´ ´Yeah´_ he thought while nodding _´She might forgive you, you know her. She can be understanding, and nice, thoughtful, sweet´_ he exhales _´Well, yeah that's why you fall in love with her´._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw someone leaving the castle towards the lake. There was a full moon, so there was no mistake of who the person was. She was walking very slowly, as if not knowing were she was heading. 

And Harry's internal battle started. _´I should go there and talk to her, clarified everything once and for all´ ´But what if she doesn't want to hear what I have to say?´_

When he finished thinking, he saw that his feet's had taken him to the door of the Astronomy tower. _´Well better soon know her reaction, than stay suffering here dreading her answer´_

So Harry opens the door and run all the way down to the Great Hall. He then left to the grounds were he saw her figure there near by the lake.

He got near and near without a clue of what to say when  " And how the hell did I got here" was heard from her.

            " Hermione… 

I know, I know, sorry about that cliffy. I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but that might happened with me, one might be bigger the other smaller. I hope yall like it, b/c in the next one there will be some action Oh yeah you can bet on that! ReViEw!!!  Ill seeyaa all soon. And may the force be with you!!


	5. Midnight Conversations

**Twice in a Lifetime.**

**By:** harrys girl (well now I am harrys girl5) But in my heart I am still harrys girl.

**A/N:** So people what didya all think about chapter 4, I know that I am going a little to fast. But that's how I had it all planed out,  so please just keep going b/c later on yallsee why I am going the way I am. Okay. Please everyone **read** and **review**!!!! Oh and sorry for the wait, it just that I've been really busy, I have a job now and school, homework and everything its just to much. But I am on vacation right now, b/c something it's happening in Cancun and all schools were closed!! Yeah hooray!!

Thanx to this entire wonderful people!!!

**Noriko M. Chijinu: ** I think that's the way is spelled. 

**Kira6**

**Ruth3**

**The Masked Reviewer**

**Midnight Animagi:** No I don't know who you are.

**midnightstarz:** Thank you sooo much!!!! You're a sweet. 2 reviews for the same chappi, thank you!

**Kitty-gurl1**

**MissMarauder2**

**AlienSmile13**

" Hermione…" someone from behind her said

Hermione knew who was standing behind her; she had doubts about turning around and confirm things that she didn't wanted to hear. But she did turn around, slowly afraid of what she was going to see.

            And there he was, her best friend standing a meter away from her with a huge bruise in his cheek. Just standing, just looking at her.

Hermione saw Harry as if she hadn't seen him properly before, as if she was looking for the first time to this guy she wasn't sure of knowing. She had never been shy or nervous around Harry until now, she didn't know why. 

But the way his yes were shinning with such force and intensity that she didn't remember ever seen before, how his mouth was slightly parted and his breathing unsteady.

Hermione was really nervous and couldn't stop thinking how strange the whole situation was._ Oh my god what the hell is wrong with me!, why am I so nervous, it just Harry. Oh I can't take it anymore, please say something…please._

            "Hermione…I am sorry of what happen between Mathew and me" Harry said trying to sound calm.

Clearing his throat he continued, " I want you to know why I did it.

She nodded.

Harry took this as an approval to continue. "What happen was that I spend all holidays practicing, training, and creating some moves, tactics for the Gryffindor team".

She nodded again.

"And the thing was that…Mathew…he, he was spying on me" Harry finish knowing how lame he sounded.

After like a minute of silence he couldn't take it anymore "Hermione please say something, anything, just…talk"

"Harry…but why hit him? I mean, it was wrong of him but by talking things can be resolve"

"You believe me?" Harry said surprised.

"Yes, of course I believe you. But I know you Harry, I know that you're not the kind of people who picks up a fight for something as…as trivial as this"

Harry had been dreading this, he didn't like were the conversation was heading.

Hermione continue talking "Most of the time you're an understanding person Harry, but the way you reacted its not you, you would have controlled yourself. Perhaps if it had been Malfoy, and still I don't believe you would have started a fight"

 Harry started to feel desperate to show her that his actions had a reason "Hermione I worked so hard and trained all day creating and perf-

"Harry that's not enough! Come on I know you, there something bothering you, something about Mathew" her expression changed from an accusatory to a more calm one, even her voice changed of tone. "Please Harry tell me what's bothering you, Ill help you resolve it, what ever problem you have, what ever it is. Just tell me"

By now Harry was getting mad and frustrated.

"Hermione you just wouldn't understand!"

"Yes Harry I wouldn't understand, because you don't want me to understand!" Hermione said angry

Harry was pacing from one side to the other "Hermione…please don't ask things that Ill regret later!" his voice had a hint of desperation 

Hermione kept looking at him and her eyes were full of tears "Harry I don't get it, why you don't let me in. What is the problem you have, that you cant even tell me" she was now crying "does this means that you don't care about me anymore…its that it!?"

Harry was afraid of what he might say to her if she continue like this "Hermione stop it, please stop-

"What is it Harry!? Tell me, tell me now!"

Harry stopped pacing and looked at her. "You wanna now what it is!?" he was angry, and a angry Harry means trouble "Ill tell you what it is"

Harry grabbed Hermione´s face with both hands and kissed her. It had happened so fast that Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry was kissing her with such force that her knees were buckling and trembling. He wasn't thinking, he just wanted to kiss her as if there was no tomorrow.

He was surprised when he felt how she started to kiss him back with the same force. Hermione encircled her arms around his neck and for the first time in a long time she felt complete. For her nothing matter right now, only that Harry keeps kissing her the way he is doing it. Harry who had dreamed for this day almost more than a year, craved for more of her. 

He grabbed her by the waist to get her closer to him and with a little caressed to her lower lip the kiss got more passionate, with both of them wanting to taste more of each other. 

Hermione heard a groan from him bringing her back to reality.

She tried to push him with both hands, but Harry didn't even notice. She wasn't pushing that hard, it just that she was having an internal conflict. In one side this was by far the best kiss ever, making her feel different emotions, as if she was floating. And in the other, all this amazing things that she was experiencing were caused by her best friend HARRY!!!

At the end the latter one was the strongest, making Hermione separate herself from Harry. All the good things come to an end, as Harry discovered.

Harry just stared at her looking how beautiful she looked, her lips swollen from the kiss, and her eyes sparkling with pure innocence.

He need to know what was going inside her head and needed to know what was going to happen between them. " Say something, please"

Hermione was speechless and just run passed him towards the castle. Her head was all messed up about what she was feeling, and her emotions.

Harry just stayed standing there looking at the floor, he knew that he probably ruin every chance he ever had with Hermione, and didn't know what was going to happen now between them. But that kiss will always stay with him, making what ever happens later all worth it.

Hermione run all the way towards the girl dorms, once she reached her bed was when she understood the events of the night. Now was when she could understand all the emotions that she felt with the kiss.

She had felt alive for the first time in a year; she had felt happy with the right now. She hadn't thought of the future during the kiss, in that moment all that matter for her was what was happening and not the: what will happen, where I would be or the should I. No, in that kiss all her dreams were being materialized into a person. 

Confusing her if possible even more. All this beautiful feeling she experience were caused by Harry, the boy- well the man cause no boy kisses like that that she has known since the age of eleven. And the way he kissed her, with such passion and longing. And how his hands touched her as if she was made of porcelain.

Hermione shacked her head trying to take those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't supposed to feel or think in that way for her best friend.

She wasn't supposed to remember his lips in her or how soft is hair felt trough her hands or the way they fit together perfectly.

            "Arrrggghh!" Hermione said frustrated with herself, as she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Lavander who appeared interrupted her train of thought in her pjs. She was still sleepy, but with a worried expression.

            Whispering as to not wake up the other girls she asked "Hermione, are you okay?" Seating down in Hermione´s bed Lavander waited for Hermione´s answer.

            In a hoarse whisper she said "Lav, I don't know what happened" and started to cry.

Lavander got worried with what Hermione said _did something happened to her?_

"Hermione…what do you mean, explain me what you don't understand."

            "He just…he just, kissed me"

            "Who just kissed you?" Lavander asked not worried anymore, but excited to hear a good gossip.

            "Harry"

            "WHAT!"

            "Shh" Hermione said and indicated with her finger the other girls.

            "Sorry" Lavander said again whispering, "It's just, unbelievable. So…well, what happened?"

            "We were talking you know, about why he beaten up Mathew..

            "What do you mean?" Lavander interrupted 

            "Didn't you see Mathew" Lavander shocked her head "Well he is all bruised"

            "And...Harry did it?" 

            "Yes, he told me that Mathew had been spying on him during his training or something. But you know Lav I know him, He wouldn't just start a fight without a good reason, well unless it was Malfoy or a Slytherin, and yet I think he needs a good incentive for even them."

            "So... what happened"

            "So I told him that, that I was sure that he wouldn't start a fight for something like that…and everything from there is blurry...I just remember how he grabbed me and kissed me as no one else has before."

By the look of Hermione it was a hell of a kiss. Lavander was going o say something when Hermione started talking again, with dreamy distant look and a smile.

            " It was amazing, for the first time in my life I felt…complete. For the first time I wasn't planning my day you know, I wasn't worried of the future or of were I would be in ten years from now. I was just standing there kissing my best friend, with not a care in the world, just he and I."

            "Wow" Lavander couldn't think what to say, she was speechless.

            "And I am scared"

            "Why?" Lavander was confused now. 

            "For the first time I didn't had control in my emotions" Hermione started to cry "I am sacred because this is something were I don't have control over it, and and I am sacred of this, this feeling inside me so big, that it hurts not listen to it, I am so scared."

            "Hermione…how do you expect to fall in love, if you don't want to give yourself to love?"

Lavander word hit something inside Hermione making her cry even more. Lavander looked at her for a moment with tears in her eyes and then hugged her.

            "I know I can't replace Ron or Harry, but I just want you to know that you can always count on me… for anything okay?" Both girls released from the hug 

Hermione hiccupping said "Thank you… your really are a great friend" and hugged again. 

            "What's gonna happen now" asked Hermione

Releasing from the hug Lavander snorted, "I am not the one who should decide that, only you."

            "But I don't know what to do"

            "Yes you do… just look into your heart, and do whatever its telling you to do"

Hermione laugh a little "Since when did you became so smart with all this stuff?"

            "Since I started dating Ron"

Both girls laugh until they heard Parvati grumble something in her sleep. Lavander stood up from the bed and said looking down to Hermione "Do what you feel is the right thing to do"

            "Thank you Lav"

            "What are friends for anyway… good night"

            "Good night"

Hermione wasn't in the mood to stand up and changed into her pjs so she just took of her robes and stayed n her school uniform.

            _Do whatever it's telling you to do_ Lavander's words keep coming back to her. _I know what I should do, but do I want to? Do I have the strength to do it; I am so confused and scared of my best friend?_

"SHIT!"

            "Lavander…are you alright?" asked a startled Hermione.

            "Yeah…! I just remember that I…Ia, I didn't do some homework!"

            "Do you want me to help you do it?" 

            "Oh no, no don't worry about it"

            "Well... if your sure, I just hope its not the one for potions"

            "No it for Divination"

            "Well I can't help you anyway"

            "Yeah so go back to sleep, don't worry"

            "Good night then"

            "Yeah…good night" Lavander couldn't believe it, what was she supposed to do now, the only thing that kept passing trough her thoughts was _Ginny._

That night six people couldn't sleep each with different problems, but all with the same anxiety for what was in stored for them the next day and how tomorrow might be completely different between them.

Another chapter finished!!! Not sure when I will post ch6, I will try to do it as fast as I can okay!! Well people you all know what we are supposed to do at the end!! **Review**!!!!!!! Please… Oh and may the force be with you!

OH, oh yeah before I forgot, if you want to receive a mail telling you that I have updated just say so okay!


End file.
